


Tension

by gingercoffee



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Rivetra Week 2017, i have no words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercoffee/pseuds/gingercoffee
Summary: Everything was just so perfect. Her life, her marriage, her husband.Her husband’s assistant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> rivetra week day 6: affair

Petra Smith, née Ral, was perfectly happy with her marriage. Her husband was loving, handsome and had an excellent job. She didn’t have to worry about money, his husband took care of it. She had all the possibilities to enjoy her life and to focus on her interests, instead of trying to work just to get food. Fortunately, her husband didn’t want children and neither did she. Everything was just so perfect. Her life, her marriage, her husband.

Her husband’s assistant.

It started so innocently, with accidental touches and eye contacts few seconds too long. Petra always turned her head away first, heart racing and cheeks blushing. Erwin didn’t seem to notice anything, too focused on his work.

Soon the touches became more lingering, glances longer and longer. Petra’s mind started to create images too cruel for her loving husband to know. And yet, some part of her was sure that Erwin knew that something was going on. So often he invited his assistant to his and Petra’s home.

“I like working at home and Levi doesn’t mind it. Could you bring us some refreshments, darling?” he always said. And she brought them glasses of brandy or scotch or whatever they wanted, hands slightly shaking when he gave the glass to Levi, feeling his fingers brushing hers.

It all reached its peak, when Erwin left for a business trip. Petra was standing on their house’s front door with her husband, Levi waiting near the car.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine here all alone, or should I ask to Levi to keep you company?” he asked, fondling her hair.

“Of course I’ll be, you silly. Now go or you will miss your flight,” Petra said and kissed him.

“I’ll let you know when I’ve arrived. Bye, honey. Love you. Levi will return the car, so don’t be frightened.”  
“I’m not that easy to scare, you know that. I love you too.”

Erwin smirked at her and went to the car. Petra watched as the car drove from the front yard and went inside.

Some hours later, the doorbell rang. Petra opened the door and was greeted with Levi’s bored gaze.

“Here’s the car keys, the car is in the garage. Erwin said that his flight should land in five hours,” Levi informed her.

“Okay, thank you. Would you like to drink something or do you have something planned?” Petra asked and took the keys.

“I don’t know. If it’s not a problem then sure,” he answered. Petra let him in and closed the door.

“What do you want? I have scotch, rum, wine, brandy… Almost everything, actually,” she said as she walked to the living room, where all the liquors were held.

“I’ll have what you have,” Levi replied and followed her. Petra decided that she wanted wine and poured white liquid in two glasses. She handed glass to Levi and took a sip from her own. She sat on the couch and looked at Levi, hoping that he would sat next to her. Instead, he sat on a giant armchair. They drank their wines in silence and Petra was burning inside. She crossed her legs, her lower stomach tingling.

“You know, I’m really glad that you’re helping Erwin,” she started. Levi stared at her.

“And it its really great, that you two can work here,” she continued and finished her drink.

“You want more wine?” Levi asked and rose up when she nodded. He took the wine bottle, poured it into her glass, didn’t go back to the chair but sat next to her. Her hands shaked when she reached for the wine glass, but Levi stopped her.

“I’m glad that I can see you so often,” he whispered, his one hand touching her thigh and another caressing her hair. Petra had lost her ability to speak so she just nodded and waited.

“You know, Erwin talks a lot about you. Mostly brags about your sex life. I can’t deny that I wouldn’t had wonder is it true what he tells,” his lips were closer to hers, hand on her thigh reaching her hips.

“And I’ve noticed that you stare at me longer than you should…”

“Mr. Ackerman,” Petra managed to mumble. 

_Oh, this was so much better than in her dreams._

“I think you can call me Levi. You’re not Mrs. Smith to me, Petra.”

“Levi, I’m married.”

“Do you think I care?”

He kissed her with such a burning passion. Petra wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back, moaning to his mouth. When his kisses found her neck, her moans became louder, her hands clenching his shirt. His hands wandered to her breasts, to her waist, to her hips and he pulled away her shirt. His kisses followed the route of his hands. Petra was making so sweet noises and he felt how his pants were getting tighter and tighter.

“I think you know where the guest room is,” Petra whimpered when he was kissing her breasts. Levi rose from the couch and took her in his arms.

When they reached the room, Levi placed Petra on the bed and took off his own shirt. She had somehow managed to get her skirt off and was now wearing only her underwear.

“You’re so beautiful,” Levi whispered and planted kisses on her stomach. Petra was squirming and Levi could feel how she was burning. He unclasped her bra and kissed her breasts hungrily. She tried to open his pants and he helped her. When the pants were on the floor, he returned to kissing her, fingers touching her over her panties.

“Stop teasing me,” she moaned and in a second she was naked under his eyes. Levi grinned and put two fingers in her.

_God she was so wet._

“Levi, please, I want you.”

Levi groaned, undressed himself and entered her. Her hands were around him, her nails scratching his back, her mouth releasing sweet moans and whimpers.

She came streaming his name. Levi soon followed her, groaning and biting her neck as he the pleasure took over him.

It became a habit. Everytime Erwin left for a business trip, Levi came to keep her company. There were times Erwin stayed home for a long time and it built the tension between Petra and Levi. It was such a sweet, forbidden, agonising game and especially Petra loved it. Occasionally Petra locked herself in the bathroom and pleasured herself when she couldn’t handle the tension. Sometimes she thought Levi, sometimes Erwin, sometimes both of them. She wanted them both so bad.

One day she was in her and Erwin’s bed with Levi. He was pleasuring her with his tongue and she was clenching the sheets and moaning his name. They had decided to use the marital bed just to make their forbidden game even more passionate and it definitely was working. She was so lost in her bliss that she didn’t hear the door open.

“Levi, when I told you to take care of my wife, I didn’t mean that,” an amused voice was heard. Levi raised his head and Petra opened her eyes. Erwin was standing next to the bed, looking at them. He didn’t seem to be angry, though.

“Well, you don’t have to stop. But I’m not going to let you have all the fun,” he chuckled and sat next to Petra. Levi lowered his head and Erwin started to kiss her neck.

Petra Smith, née Ral, was, definitely, perfectly happy with her marriage.


End file.
